


Tit for Tat

by stravaganza



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Chest Hair, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Crying During Sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fetish, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Waxing, Mild 69 (Sex Position)?, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier's Massive Badonkers, Teasing, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stravaganza/pseuds/stravaganza
Summary: The twitter tl was full of Eddie showing his appreciation for Richie's tits, I simply had to deliver.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 28
Kudos: 154





	Tit for Tat

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in about 2+ years so don't look too closely at this, I'm rusty. But getting back on the horse, hey!
> 
> Enjoy!

It took Richie a while to catch up on it but, in his defense, it was kind of hard to notice pretty much anything when the love of your life was fucking your brains out.

The first time he noticed Eddie seemed to particularly like his chest, however, even he couldn’t have missed it: at the time Richie was bent over the backrest of the couch, Eddie’s mouth hot at the back of his neck, boxers wrapped around his ankles where he had failed to kick them off completely. Eddie was rubbing his slicked up cock between Richie’s cheeks as he spread himself open with shaking hands, but he wasn’t pushing in yet and it was driving Richie to the brink of insanity every time the tip of Eddie’s dick caught on his rim.

Eddie, however, was too preoccupied with trying to untuck Richie’s t-shirt from where it was pinned between his stomach and the couch to heed to Richie’s desperate moans, which got worse when Eddie legit _growled_ and pulled Richie up by the hair, harshly rucking his shirt up by the back so it would hook around his shoulders and arms before letting him down again.

“Holy fu—” was all Richie had managed to get out before Eddie slammed home inside him, grabbing Richie’s pecs and squeezing them while also pulling Richie closer.

Afterwards, it was really hard _not_ to notice it.

Whenever they were making out, Eddie’s hands would land on Richie’s chest before moving up to stroke his shoulders, his neck or his hair; whenever Eddie was riding him, he would touch Richie’s tits, not because it was the most comfortable spot to put them but because he liked rubbing the flat of his hands against his nipples to feel them harden under his touch; whenever he was fucking into Richie, Eddie would bend at the waist to alternate between kissing him and biting at his pecs, licking the skin of his throat right where he could feel the way his pulse raced.

And really, Richie would have kept thinking it normal if it weren’t for Eddie sounding like a fucking animal whenever he couldn’t get his hands in his chest hair at the very least.

So, Richie had started… experimenting, so to speak.

The first time it was just to test the waters. He had walked out of the shower with a newly acquired hot pink bathrobe on, the belt loosely tied around his waist. Once he was in Eddie’s line of sight he had casually pulled at one of the lapels, letting the two flaps part until there was a long, naked line of skin from his neck to his navel, one nipple barely peeking out.

Eddie had been on him so fast, Richie still got dizzy from the memory alone – the robe pushed down his shoulders, bunching around his arms in a way that effectively pinned him down, the belt still somehow holding on despite the way his legs were wrapped around Eddie’s hips as he fucked him on the bathroom counter between their two sinks.

Another time, Richie had been wearing a white t-shirt he had originally acquired in college that was almost see-through with how threadbare with washing the fabric had become. He had paraded around in that, making sure that Eddie could see the dark hair underneath and, most importantly, the pink peaks of his nipples where they tented the shirt.

That experiment had ended with Richie pinned against the wall, legs once more wrapped around Eddie’s waist while he jerked them off in his hand, his lips latching onto Richie through the sopping wet fabric to suck and lick and bite at his nipples until they were puffy and so sensitive he had to put band-aids on them for the following two days, like a stripper. He was pretty sure even that had turned Eddie on.

Richie was flattered by all this, really, but what struck him as weird was that Eddie had never mentioned this particular preference of his, even after it had become clear that Richie had caught on.

So, one day he simply asked him about it.

“What? No I don’t,” Eddie had replied, defensively.

“Oh? Then if I said I’d like it if you pressed ice cubes against my nipples before sucking them in your hot mouth until I scream, that wouldn’t do anything for you.”

Eddie had stared at him owlishly, and it only took a glance to confirm that he was hard from the mental image alone.

“Wow, I guess you really don’t like my tits, huh?”

 _That_ had gotten Eddie out of the sofa and into the bathroom so fast that Richie got whiplash from watching him sprint away.

So, _clearly_ Eddie was embarrassed, for some fucking reason.

The next time they had sex, with Eddie’s knees touching his shoulders with the weight of Richie lying on the back of his thighs as he fucked inside him, Richie watched his lover crane his neck to try and press his mouth into his chest and he stopped mid-thrust. Eddie whined, but Richie just straightened his back and ran the back of his hand across his forehead.

“We have to talk about this.”

“Wha-?” Eddie asked, blinking up at Richie with that sex-drunk expression he sometimes got when Richie gave it to him good.

“The tits thing, Eds. No running away.” He pulled out slowly, then pushed back in.

“ _Now_?!” Eddie whimpered as Richie nailed his prostate dead on.

“No, but I want you to promise we’ll talk about it.”

“But—”

“No buts! I like it too, Eddie, you’ve got nothing to worry about.” He pulled back, then waited, even as his arms strained with how tightly he was gripping the back of Eddie’s strong thighs.

“Fuck, fine, alright, you wi— _oh god yes_ , right there—”

Richie picked up the pace again and resumed the position, except this time he pressed his chest right into Eddie’s face, turning his moans into muffled shouts of pleasure.

* * *

“So. Want to tell me what has you so embarrassed about these?” Richie asked a few days later, gesturing to himself.

They were having a cup of tea and discussing this like adults, but Eddie refused to meet Richie’s eyes, preferring to stare into his earl gray instead.

“I’m not embarrassed,” he mumbled embarrassedly.

“Come on! You’re not fooling anyone!” Richie said with a laugh, reaching out to put his hand on Eddie’s knee. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

“I… yeah.”

“And that I’d never make fun of you, especially over whatever this is?”

Eddie sighed and met his eye.

“Of course I know, Rich. I just…” Richie waited, giving him the time he needed to find the right words for what he wanted to say. “I’m afraid of what it means,” he settled on after a few quiet minutes.

“How do you mean?”

Eddie looked him dead in the eye for another long moment, jaw clenched and lips all but vanished with how much he was pursing them.

“You don’t think it’s…?”

“It’s…?” Riche raised an eyebrow.

“I mean. I just wonder, is it—does it stem from my mommy issues?”

Richie snorted, then clamped a hand over his mouth as Eddie glared at him.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Fuck, Eddie, I don’t know, I’m not Freud. But maybe you could talk about it to your therapist, if it bothers you that much?” he suggested.

“I meant to, but then I thought, fucking hell, I haven’t spared a single thought for my mother since we left Derry, and even then it was only because I remembered a lot of stuff I’d forgotten, you know?” Richie nodded and Eddie continued. “I always worry because, what if I’m ever more fucked up than I realize?”

Richie thought of the best way to reply.

“Okay, well, first of all: does it make you feel good?”

“You know it does,” he sighed.

“And, god forbid, but do you think about your mother when we’re together? Aside from the _she’d hate this, it’s a pity she doesn’t know about it_?”

“What?” Eddie frowned. “Do _you_ think that?”

“Sometimes,” Richie admitted. “Never during sex.”

“Oh, thank fuck for that, then!”

Richie giggled.

“Besides that,” he continued, “I just feel… I don’t know. Weird. I never even liked my wife’s boobs and now I go wild over yours? What the fuck.”

“You’re bonkers for the badonkers, huh?” Richie grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

“Fuck off,” Eddie laughed, slapping Richie’s hand away to take a sip of his tea.

“Really, though. There’s nothing wrong, even if it somehow does stem from your relationship with your mother, with liking my tits. In fact, I love when you play with them.”

“You do?” Eddie looked at him in surprise.

“Hell yeah I do, and I want you to know that. If you’re holding back because you think I don’t like it as much as you do, think again,” Richie said reassuringly.

Eddie seemed to think it over, but eventually smiled against the rim of his mug and said,

“Alright.”

* * *

And Eddie _had_ been holding back, it turned out. As soon as he had free reign over Richie’s tits he went absolutely nuts in the best of ways.

Sometimes he would just wrap his arms around Richie as he cooked so he could slip his hands under Richie’s shirt and hold his chest like that. It felt nice, because even if it made Richie weirdly self-conscious about his body’s fat distribution, he absolutely loved the feeling of Eddie just touching him, kneading every now and then.

Other times Richie would just walk around the room shirtless to bask in the hungry way Eddie would look at him, only to play coy when Richie got near enough to touch – only to then turn into a ravenous little beast again, kissing and biting and sucking at the skin of his chest, leaving imprints of lips and teeth that Richie would look at in wonder for the following few days. Sometimes Eddie would do that even if he was wearing a t-shirt, and half his loungewear had now a stretched neckline from all the tugging.

One of the most memorable times Eddie had manifested his fetish had been when Richie had worn a nice white button down to do an interview. When he’d returned home Eddie had manhandled him to the couch and laid him on his back so he could straddle his midsection. Richie had been too stunned to even offer to undress before Eddie was ripping his shirt open, popping three buttons but somehow keeping the ones at his collar in place, uncovering just his chest and jerking off over him. Richie had sunk his fingers into Eddie’s firm thighs, left naked by his running shorts, holding on for the ride while Eddie spewed absolute filth before coming all over his chest hair.

Oh, and the dirty talk! Eddie hadn’t been quiet in bed since the first time Richie had eaten him out, like some dam had broken after performing such a dirty act, and now that he was free to comment on Richie’s tits he did so without restraint (not that he couldn’t have before, but even so).

 _“I want to fucking_ eat _you, Richie, look at you—”_

_“Look how beautiful you look like this, covered in marks from my teeth…”_

_“Your nipples are so sensitive, what do you think would happen if you got them pierced?”_

_“I want to fuck your tits, Rich, god!”_

The last one in particular had really struck a chord with him, because really, the mental image alone was enough to fuel Richie’s spank bank for the next four months at least, but knowing that he could let Eddie have that was even better.

* * *

“Richie?”

“Bedroom!”

Everything was ready – more than ready, really: Richie has been preparing for this moment for about two weeks, most of which spent waiting for his package to be delivered.

He looked around the room one more time, hoping he wasn’t sweating as much as he feared he might be, because that would be a bad start. The candles were lit, the rose petals were thrown, and Richie was feeling sexy as hell for once, his usual issues left outside the door in favor of focusing all of his attention on Eddie. Or rather, in favor of letting Eddie focus all his attention on Richie without him having a nervous breakdown halfway through.

Richie was sitting on their bed, one of his legs tucked underneath him, in a pose he had studied for this exact moment with Beverly’s help. He was resting most of his weight on his hands, propped behind him so his chest would be up front and center, his back arched just enough to push it out, shoulders open.

He felt decadent already as it was, but when Eddie darkened the doorframe and stopped dead in his tracks Richie felt like a masterpiece.

“Fuck.”

“Welcome home, honey,” Richie said with a wiggle of his eyebrows, to make sure Eddie knew it was still him. Which, well, wasn’t hard to understand, probably, but Eddie was looking at him like he had grown two heads, so the clarification might be welcomed.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Eddie repeated intelligently, walking into the room as he tugged at the knot of his tie. “What’s all this, Rich?”

“Well, you said something that made me nut in two seconds flat a while back, so I thought ‘what the hell, let’s make it happen’ and here we are,” he explained, turning his head around as if to gesture to the whole room.

When he looked back at him, Eddie’s eyes were roaming all over his body, as if he could see through the dotted black sheer lace robe he was wearing, ordered just for this occasion.

“What did I say?” Eddie asked, licking his lips.

“You said you wanted to fuck my tits,” Richie said, and Eddie’s eyes snapped back up to meet his own.

It might’ve just been the candlelight, but they were already dark with lust.

“Oh.”

Eddie walked closer to the bed and Richie lifted his head, pressing his shoulder blades closer together to let his chest pop out even more. His cheeks were already flushed, but it didn’t matter. It wasn’t like he could help himself with the way Eddie was undressing him with his eyes.

He sat on the bed, next to where one of Richie’s hands was resting. Ever so casually, Eddie reached to touch one end of the belt tied in a bow against Richie’s hip, stroking the dark lace between his thumb and forefinger.

“Do you have a plan for how this should go, then?” Eddie asked, his voice already low and heavy in a way that sent thrills down Richie’s spine.

“No action plan. Lube’s on the bedside table, you can do whatever you want with me.”

“Good.”

Eddie slid his other hand into Richie’s hair, cradling his skull gently before turning his head so he could kiss him. He took his time, too. Richie had almost expected a quick tongue-fuck so they could hurry to the main course, but Eddie let their dry lips brush together slowly, barely parting them for what felt like an eternity, just letting them catch against each other in a way that sent hot thrills of arousal down to the pit of Richie’s stomach.

When he did use his tongue, Eddie simply used the tip of it to draw the shape of Richie’s lips like he was still learning it. Richie moaned at the sensation, and Eddie’s teeth snatched his bottom lip for a quick, gentle nip.

“Eds,” he gasped, opening his eyes to look at him.

“Shh… you’re giving me a present, it would be rude of me to just take it, hmm?” he shushed him gently, rubbing the tip of his nose along the length of Richie’s, pushing his glasses back from where they had slipped.

“Shit,” Richie cursed, shifting so he could cup Eddie’s neck and pull him close again. He tried to open his mouth to get Eddie to kiss him harder, but whenever he did so Eddie would bite and tug at his lips again, making him moan and shake with growing arousal.

When Eddie finally pressed his tongue inside Richie’s mouth, slow as molasses, Richie was already so worked up he could have cried.

Eddie stroke circles into his chest from over the robe while Richie braced himself on his thigh with his other hand, shivering whenever Eddie would brush a rock-hard nipple for a moment before letting his fingers waltz away.

Their kiss was more of a languid caress, and it was driving Richie absolutely insane.

“Please,” he whimpered as Eddie sucked on his tongue like a treat, “please Eddie, touch me…”

“Hmm, you want that, baby? You want me to touch your tits?” Eddie asked, his voice a low rumble in his chest.

“Anything, fuck, you could touch my toes and I’d fucking—”

He didn’t even finish the sentence before Eddie was pushing him down on the bed, on his back. Richie looked up at the ceiling, dazed, as Eddie kissed a trail along his jaw, pinching the skin between his teeth every now and again. Richie would whine whenever Eddie lingered on a spot to work a bruise there, but when he tried to put his hands in his hair Eddie just pinned his wrists down.

“Thought this was for me?” he panted against Richie’s ear, sucking the lobe between his lips and nipping at it gently.

“Never took you for a killer, but god, Eds, you’re fucking wrecking me,” he moaned, arching his back to try and press their bodies together.

“Good,” was all Eddie said, and imagining his grin was all too easy. “If you keep interrupting me I’ll take even longer.”

Richie whined again but pressed his lips together in an attempt to keep quiet.

Eddie resumed his path of kisses down Richie’s neck and to his collarbones, tracing the line of them with his tongue and pulling the skin carefully with his teeth as he worked the belt loose and spread the robe open at Richie’s sides with his mouth still pressing hickeys into his throat.

He was dipping his tongue into the hollow at the base of his neck when he spread his hand on his chest and froze.

“What the fuck?” he rasped, and Richie felt an exhilarated thrill just from hearing how turned on Eddie sounded.

He pulled back to see with his eyes what his hands were already feeling, and Richie’s flush went from arousal to bashfulness in a second.

“I just thought… this way it’d be easier to lube me up,” he explained, glancing down at his smooth, hairless chest.

“You shaved for me?” Eddie sounded incredulous.

“Waxed. I didn’t want to give you carpet burn. Or stubble burn.”

“Fuck, Richie…”

“Do you mind?” he rushed out, chewing on his lip nervously when Eddie met his eyes again.

“Of course not! It’s just unexpected,” he said reassuringly, looking down at his chest again. “Did it hurt?”

“A bit,” Richie admitted. “Worth it though.”

“Yeah, I bet,” Eddie said with a grin, stroking his breastbone. “Did you do this today?” When Richie nodded, Eddie smirked. “Still sensitive, I bet.”

Then he dove in again, taking Richie’s left nipple in his mouth and sucking hard.

“Fuck!” Richie moaned, hips bucking up like he wanted to throw Eddie off at the sudden spike of pleasure that coursed through him.

Eddie didn’t let himself be discouraged, though, far from it. One hand went to squeeze Richie’s right tit while the other ghosted along his ribcage, barely there touches that made Richie’s skin break into goosebumps. When Eddie’s hand moved across his stomach, where the waxing had made his skin especially sensitive, Richie started to quiver.

“Oh, baby,” Eddie breathed against his nipple, blowing on it before taking it between his teeth again to squeeze gently. “I’ve got you, don’t worry.”

He shifted his attention to the other nipple, pinching the spit soaked one and thumbing at it like a button on a remote, and Richie rocked his hips up again, desperate for friction. It only served to get Eddie to straddle his thighs and press them together with his knees, effectively trapping Richie’s legs and hips.

“Eddie!” he cried out, his hands gripping one of the pillows as he arched his back and pushed his chest harder against Eddie’s hot mouth. He was desperate for something more, but at the same time he didn’t want Eddie to stop.

Eddie on the other hand seemed to be having a ton of fun. He pulled back from Richie’s right nipple with a hard suck and a slurping noise that went straight to Richie’s cock, hard and leaking in his boxers for the past thirty minutes.

“Hmm?” he simply hummed again, mouth wet and open against Richie’s skin as he flicked at his nipple with the tip of his tongue without even looking up, like he was fully focused on his task.

“Please, please, _please_ fuck my tits,” Richie begged, aroused out of his mind at the sight. His eyes were wet with tears and he needed something, any form or relief Eddie was willing to give him.

“So soon?” said the smug asshole, pulling back enough to look at Richie’s flushed face. “But I didn’t even get to taste all of you,” he said, raking his eyes down Richie’s trembling body.

“Later, please, I’ll let you suck my cock— _later_.”

“Oh, you’ll let me? That’s very generous of you,” Eddie laughed in amusement as he cupped Richie’s pecs and squeezed them, kneading them under his fingers, hard nipples poking out obscenely between his fingers. He leaned down to touch one with the tip of his tongue and Richie broke down.

“Please, please Eddie, fuck, I can’t take it anymore,” he sobbed, feeling like he had been flayed raw. His nipples had never felt more sensitive and he was about to explode.

“I guess I could give you what you want… after all, you’ll still be this smooth in the morning,” Eddie said, tweaking one nipple gently.

Richie bit his lips hard and nodded.

“And you’ll still let me play with you all I want…” He pulled, just enough to watch Richie arch his back again.

“Y-yes, of course!”

“Okay, I think you deserve it,” he conceded finally, taking his hands off of Richie completely.

The cold air felt worse than everything else Eddie had done to him until that moment. He shook as Eddie opened the fly of his trousers and pulled his erection out, barely untucking the front of his shirt. He stroked himself a few times as he looked Richie up and down, like he was imagining himself painting his chest with come already.

Richie was going to have an aneurysm if he didn’t hurry up.

Somehow reading his mind, Eddie reached for the pump bottle of lube on the bedside table and unceremoniously pumped two cold dollops on Richie’s nipples, making him hiss both times. Then he added one in the middle before replacing the bottle.

He moved up Richie’s body until he was straddling his ribcage, looking down at him with hungry eyes. Richie shivered and could only watch with hooded eyes as Eddie pressed his cock against one of his nipples, spreading the lube there. Richie moaned at that new form of torture, gritting his teeth to keep from touching himself the way he desperately wanted to.

Eddie took his time with this as well, like he was trying to paint something on Richie with his dick, and it was a testament to how far gone Richie was that he didn’t even think to crack a joke of some sort as Eddie repeated the same process with the other nipple. When he came to the center of Richie’s chest he spread the lube on Richie’s tits, letting go of himself to squeeze them closer together.

They weren’t big enough to cover him completely, of course, but the resulting channel was hot and slick and it seemed to be enough for Eddie.

“Fuck, Richie,” he grunted, and despite all his self-control Richie could tell he was straining to hold himself back, too.

“Yeah, like that, come on,” Richie encouraged him breathlessly, putting one hand at the base of Eddie’s spine and pushing him forward, rubbing circles over his tailbone. “C’mon, fuck me Eds.”

Apparently, he didn’t need repeating. After the first thrust something snapped and Eddie started pushing against Richie frantically, his pace growing quicker and quicker as he fucked between his tits.

Richie moaned and put his hands over Eddie’s, unable to say anything but not needing to as Eddie let go of him to grip the headboard of the bed so he could have more leverage in the uncomfortable position.

“Fuck,” he gasped under his breath with every snap of his hips.

Richie could barely look away from his face – the deep furrow of his brow, the dark eyes that disappeared in the shadows of his bowed head, the hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, the part of his lips and the way his scar gleamed orange in the warm candlelight, he was a true vision – but when he managed to tear his eyes off of him he saw the way his cock was pushed close to his chin every time he rocked forward.

He didn’t even think, he just acted: he craned his neck in a position he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep for long, and stretched his tongue out so that he could lick the head of Eddie’s dick at every thrust.

“Oh, shit,” Eddie groaned, moving one hand to Richie’s hair, tugging. “I can’t—I can’t keep going if you do that,” he warned, and Richie moaned in turn. It was what he wanted, after all.

Eddie kept going a few more minutes, the wet sound of his cock slipping between Richie’s slick tits so obscene it was almost embarrassing to hear, but it wasn’t until Richie peeled his eyes open and looked up at him that he came with a shout of his lover’s name, pulsing once, twice, three times with as many thrusts and spending himself on Richie’s face.

Richie let his head fall back on the pillow and spread his arms open, knowing he would have a crick in his neck come morning, but it was so worth it to see Eddie lose it like that.

“Fuck, Richie…”

He could only hum in response, feeling dizzy.

“Look at you, god—”

He hadn’t even opened his eyes before he felt Eddie’s tongue running up his cheek, cleaning him of his come.

“Jesus, Eds,” Richie moaned. It had come as a surprise that Eddie could be so filthy in bed, and it never ceased to turn him on.

“Your turn,” Eddie panted against Richie’s face, their heads turning at the same time so they could meet in the middle.

This kiss was nothing like the previous one: Eddie wasted no time pressing his tongue into Richie’s mouth, and Richie gladly chased the taste of Eddie’s pleasure with his own. They were both breathing erratically when Eddie pulled back to ask,

“What do you want?”

Richie’s brain was reduced to mush, and so he said the first thing he could think of.

“Your thighs on my face.”

Eddie paused for a moment, then started moving again.

“Fuck, yeah, just—give me a moment,” he said as he pulled away.

He rolled off of Richie and on his back, trying to kick off his slacks and boxers with his shoes still on before giving up and standing to take those off as well. Richie didn’t mind, the heat had been making him dizzy, and he took the opportunity to slip the robe off his shoulders and onto the floor before slumping back down on the bed.

When Eddie joined him again, still in his dress shirt, he just straddled Richie’s shoulders backwards like he was going to sit on his face, and, well.

Richie touched the outside of his legs, pulling him closer before pressing a kiss to the back of his right thigh, sucking a love bite into the skin.

“Is that revenge?” Eddie moaned, and Richie chuckled.

“Maybe.”

He had always had a fascination with Eddie’s thighs, since they were hairless toothpicks that poked out from his summer shorts. Now they were very different, the legs of someone who jogged like they were running from a problem, the legs of a man who could quite literally kick your ass. Richie loved the feeling of the fine hair brushing against his lips, and it wasn’t long before he was biting bruises into every inch of skin he could reach, from mid-thigh to the cheek, as he massaged the firm muscles at either side of his head.

That’s when he realized Eddie must’ve pulled his boxers off, because suddenly there was a hot mouth around the tip of his cock and Riche bit down harder on Eddie’s taut skin in surprise.

“Shit!”

Eddie hummed and he had the audacity to sound amused once again, the dickhead. But, he was smug for good reason. He slid down around Richie’s length almost effortlessly, taking most of him down on the first go, and then all of him – smoothly, even more easily than usual in this position.

Richie’s head fell back again and he held onto Eddie’s legs for dear life as he did his best not to thrust up, only grinding his hips against Eddie’s lips whenever the tip of his nose ended up pressed against his balls.

It was never going to last, not with how perfectly Eddie was sucking Richie. All of the teasing was gone in favor of just delivering, which he did with quick bobs of his head and slower, sensuous strokes to let Richie feel the way his tongue caressed the whole length of him, inch by inch, before swallowing him down again.

Weirdly enough, it was a particularly hard suck to the tip of his cock paired with the sight of Eddie’s soft, still shining with lube dick dangling so tantalizingly in front of him like a forbidden fruit that nearly sent Richie off. He craned his neck again to take one of Eddie’s testicles in his mouth, wondering if he could get him hard again, when Eddie swallowed him down to the root and moaned lewdly around his glans, deep in his throat. The rest was a daze as Richie arched his back and came right there, yelling Eddie’s name with his head thrown back against the pillows.

Eddie milked him through his orgasm, swallowing and sucking him with increasingly shallow strokes, before pulling away completely. He rolled off of Richie again, and they both stared at the ceiling for a long moment, dazed.

“Holy shit,” Richie whispered.

“Holy fuck,” Eddie agreed, voice rough from the deepthroating. It made Richie’s cock twitch gain, like it always did, but he was too tired to get it out again.

Eddie was the one wish slightly steadier legs, so he was the one who got up to get them cleaned up. Richie watched him go and blushed at the sight of the back of his thighs covered in bruises.

“So, I may have a fetish myself,” Richie said casually as Eddie returned sans shirt but with a warm washcloth.

“Yeah, I gathered as much,” Eddie huffed a laugh as he wiped at Richie’s wet chest before plucking his glasses off to clean the streaks of come off of the lenses. “I think we can figure something out.”

“Yeah?” Richie grinned, hearing the smile in Eddie’s voice even if it was too blurry to see.

“Hmm.” There was a moment of silence, and then Eddie casually asked, “How would you feel about nipple clamps?”

“Oh, _fucking hell_.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Richie's robe!](https://www.menandunderwear.com/2019/10/loungewear-suggestion-candyman-dotted-mesh-and-lace-long-kimono.html) (Link fixed!!!)
> 
> Catch me on twitter @got_kozier!


End file.
